


purple comforter

by seungmiin



Series: tinted [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LMAO, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self-Indulgent, That's it., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I approve, get that seungjin dose daily kids, hair kisses, honestly like 1.5k words of plotless fluffy trash, ill add more later, lmao because what else would it be?, mostly me making seungmin's character curse, not proofread because im tired as fuck, rate t for curses, trash., um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: "what do you mean?" hyunjin furrows his eyebrows, mostly since he hadn't given the younger any reason or hint that he was feeling dejected but his heart only swells because that's how well seungmin knows and understands him."the worst thing you did today was look pretty at my front door. i am pretty sure something is up." seungmin's hands, like anyone who had hwang hyunjin in their arms would, began scratching at his nape and inducing almost a soporific atmosphere around him. "come on, jin. or do you prefer me hunting you down after classes and having the looming air that this conversation is going to happen sooner or later follow you throughout the day?""ok, shit." hyunjin pouts. when he takes notice of the implication of seungmin's question, it deepens and the younger male wants to kiss it away. "wait, are you implying that i'm almost always annoying or what?"seungmin shakes his head in dissatisfaction. "not almost, babe. always." he takes a fistful of the hair from hyunjin's nape and tugs. "now speak, peasant."(or hyunjin gets kicked out his own place so he go bothers seungmin instead.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: tinted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	purple comforter

**Author's Note:**

> um,,,I hope it's as cute as I think. kinda cringe(?) but enjoy.

_"no."_ seungmin whines, feet coming down childishly to stomp on the hardwood floor. it's 7 in the morning and the younger really did not expect to see his boyfriend this early—with that _perfect_ hair, _perfect_ teeth, and _fucking perfect_ unnoticeable eye bags(fuck morning person hyunjin)—this early in the morning. hyunjin can't deny how adorable the scene his boyfriend puts on is and only smiles. "please, hyunjin. it's too early for this." seungmin groans and half-heartedly tries to shove the door closed upon seeing hyunjin and the grin on hyunjin's face multiplies times a hundred when seungmin rolls his eyes.

"come on, minnie." hyunjin pushes past the front door into the younger's apartment and seungmin lets him because, well it's hyunjin, and he's annoying, but also if the male didn't actually want him inside his place at the moment, he'd tell him to yeet the fuck out and hyunjin would listen, because it's 2019 and consent isn't optional.

"i'm tired." seungmin stresses out the word tired and in return only gets more of hyunjin's giggles. "and frankly, i am not ready to deal with your shit right now." he face frowns instinctively and hyunjin wants to squish his face, but he refrains from doing so as he's not trying to be banned from his own boyfriend's house for being unbearable.

"that's not how i see it." the taller brunette grins, eyebrows wiggling for added effect, but the only effect it has on seungmin is making him see the other as more smack-able.

"oh? how do you see it then?" the tired boy challenges, but just a sleepy seungmin isn't as intimidating and threatening as a sleep-deprived angry seungmin, so hyunjin continues his obnoxious laughs as he goes to hug his boyfriend.

"i see it as how much you missed me." he whispers and he presses his lips to the side of his face. and as annoyed as seungmin is, or as annoyed as he's pretending to be, he indulges in the hug and even wraps his own arms around hyunjin to bring him closer, muttering a _'hi'_ into the side of his neck.

and they stay like that near the front door after a while, because holy shit, seungmin missed him and it goes without saying that obviously hyunjin missed him too. when they part, their feet gradually find their way into the kitchen and prior to seungmin squinting contemplatively at the other leaning back against the counter, he finally speaks. "food. you came here to eat, right?" the younger brunette deadpans, and hyunjin nods his head excitedly, teeth showing cutely, but then pauses for a second, his head tilts and lips move to the side of his face in thought.

"well—yeah, but no." after a tired moan of what do you want from his sleepy partner, hyunjin expands with a huff. "i was bored. my other soulmate ditched me for his 'real' boyfriend, as if that even makes sense." hyunjin scoffs and crosses his arms as if the thought felix kicking him out earlier was a sin beyond the devil's level and mental capacity.

"maybe because his 'real' boyfriend isn't as codependent as you." and hyunjin pouts and unfolds his arms to push the other away from him and seungmin snorts, a _'good for me'_ following afterwards when he turns to walk back into his bedroom to get some peace, but he doesn't even entertain the thought when he hears hyunjin zip off his boots, presumably tossing them somewhere in the living room and pad after seungmin without missing a beat. but of course, what do you expect when you agree to date Hwang Hyunjin, the worlds most clingy and attention whorish male.

he hears hyunjin breathing behind him like an excited puppy and he has to forcibly resist rolling his eyes and kicking him out his fucking bedroom so he can finish his sleep. "i have a 10am hyunjin. please give me a break before i go to class a grumpy bitch." seungmin pleads, crawling back into the bed to resume the sleep he was interrupted of earlier.

after which he's almost halfway into dreamland, he hears something of the buttons of a heavy jacket hit the floor and he's sitting up in an instant, eyebrows furrowed and mouth formed in an automatic pout as he glares at the suspected source of his disturbed slumber.

_"dude."_ the male in suspect winces as seungmin rubs at his cheeks in what hyunjin would describe as moderate to severe exasperation and the use of 'dude' showcasing just how tired he was. "what the fuck?"

"i'm so sorry, love. it was an accident." hyunjin apologizes, making his way to the bed, jeans and all but before he can lay down next to the fatigue filled boy, said boy pushes him away, hands waving in the general direction of the drawers.

"go change. that shit looks uncomfortable." he mumbles, eyes now closed and mouth parted slightly. if those jeans weren't as impractical as they looked, hyunjin would've said fuck it and proceed to wrap his arms around the tired male and probably even fall asleep with him until his 9 o'clock alarm went off and disrupt the fuck out of them. but they were straining against his thighs and fuck did he have a wedgie.

a faint groan of _'hurry'_ is what causes him to speed the fuck over to seungmin's drawer and pull out the first pair of basketball shorts he could find and finally rid himself of those alluring piece of uncomfortable denim. don't ask him, was he trying to seduce a dozy, half awake seungmin or did he and his roommate not do laundry that week? guess, it should be fun.

his socked feet make soft little pounding sounds that even sleep disturbed seungmin wants to take him into his arms and hold him, but he doesn't because he's too fucking tired to move. like shit—who wakes up at fucking 7 in the morning? hyunjin's more snug and baby™ when he climbs back under the big, fluffy comforter that he loves more than the male who purchased it, the male he's currently using because if you thought hyunjin loved seungmin, you have not seen his relationship with that blanket. it's one of the main reasons why he wants to stay at his other half's apartment until felix realizes his mistake and seungmin has to physically drag hyunjin back to his place.

"come here." and that's all it takes for hyunjin to sidle up to seungmin, falling into his arms with a grunt. one of the younger brunette's hands travel behind the other's head and the free hand lays lax against the slightly more bigger and lanky male's back. hyunjin's own arm is lazily thrown across his boyfriend's torso with his head resting on his chest. "i'll give you five minutes to tell me what's wrong with you or we're going to sit and talk after my classes before i kick you out." 

"what do you mean?" hyunjin furrows his eyebrows, mostly since he hadn't given the younger any reason or hint that he was feeling dejected but his heart only swells because that's how well seungmin knows and understands him and God was hyunjin lucky to found someone to care for, pay attention to and indulge him. 

"the worst thing you did today was look pretty at my front door. i am pretty sure something is up." seungmin's hands, like anyone who had hwang hyunjin in their arms would, began scratching at his nape and inducing almost a soporific atmosphere around him. "come on, jin. or do you prefer me hunting you down after classes and having the looming air that this conversation is going to happen sooner or later follow you throughout the day?" 

"ok, shit." hyunjin pouts. when he takes notice of the implication of seungmin's question, it deepens and the younger male wants to kiss it away. "wait, are you implying that i'm almost always annoying or what?" he asks, eyes blinking in realizations. 

seungmin shakes his head in dissatisfaction. "not almost, babe. always." he takes a fistful of the hair from hyunjin's nape and tugs. "now speak, peasant." 

"alright. God, i just don't like being alone, you already know that, seungmin. it's nothing new, ok." hyunjin spills and he doesn't like how vulnerable he is, it leaves a taste like bitter poison on his tongue. but then he remembers he's dating seungmin, the boy more less than likely to open up which couldn't make him an even better candidate to understand how hyunjin's feeling. 

and the hand he feels on his back begins rubbing, the lightest of pecks is placed against his hair also assures him that his partner gets him and will always get him. "you're never alone, jinnie. alright?" seungmin tells him and it sounds more like a promise and honestly, that's more than valid enough for hyunjin to want to cancel seungmin's alarm and leave them be for the day. 

_("minnie, it's 12." hyunjin pouts over him, hands on either said of the sleeping male as if he wasn't the cause of them sleeping in so late. hyunjin leaves him alone after that, knowing that's their cue to maybe miss a class or two and beg their friends for notes later.)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting through this. um, comments are appreciated uwu....


End file.
